


The Flagellation Should Be Participatory

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy had way better things to do with her evening, but there she was, ostensibly to handle Tony. Not like that. Although he looked really good in his tux.





	

Darcy leaned one elbow on top of the bar and sighed, letting her forehead rest on her hand. Her fingertips gripped the top of her glass, swirling it a little as she looked out over the room. Not only was she bored, but the drinks were watered down.

She didn’t even want to be here, and if it was up to her she totally wouldn’t. She’d be in her comfy Hulk jammies on her couch with a big bowl of popcorn and probably some of that apple cider beer stuff she’d picked up on Thursday.

But no. No, instead she was here. Because there was a  _ thing _ , and as the Avenger’s PR manager (and handler, let’s be honest), she was here to handle Tony.

Not like that.

Although he did look really good in his tux. Really,  _ really _ good.

But he was over on the other side of the room being all charming at some group of people. She could tell he wasn’t into it, though. She’d learned to read him pretty well at this point. There was a tightness around his eyes, he kept fidgeting with his hands. Did this mean she should save him?

He glanced around the room like he was looking for Pepper to come and save him. Well, Pepper wasn’t there, lucky Pepper. Nope, it was just Darcy. But she could totally save him.

She set her glass down on the bar and uncrossed her legs, moving across the room to where he was standing. She slid her hand up over his arm to rest on his shoulder, putting a small smile on her face.

He turned towards her, his hand automatically coming up to the small of her back. “Yes, dear?”

“Can I borrow you for a sec?” She looked at the other people, making sure her smile was appropriately apologetic. “Sorry, it’ll just take a minute.”

“Of course.” He turned to his former conversation partners. “Excuse me. Can’t leave a lady waiting.”

She led him to an empty spot over by the wall, her heels clicking on the shiny marble floor. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

An eyebrow arched. “You didn’t need me for anything?”

“Not unless you can tell the bartender to stop watering down the drinks. He might listen to the great Tony Stark.” She made a face. “Why exactly are we here, anyway?”

“Pepper’s punishing me.” His lips moved up into a humorless smile.

“Well, whatever you did, I’m sure you deserved it.” She shrugged. “I don’t think I did, though. So when you’re through with your self-flagellation, let me know and maybe I’ll still have some time to catch some Doctor Who before bed.”

“Flagellation?” His fingers pressed in against her back, and she was suddenly aware of how warm his hand was through the thin material of her dark blue dress.

“ _ Self _ -flagellation.”

“Too bad, I like it better when it’s participatory.” He took a look around the room. “I can’t do anything about the bartender here, but I can promise you that  _ my _ bar doesn’t have watered down drinks. And I mix a mean cocktail.”

She let her eyes move over him. “I bet you do. Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“That depends. Because I know you report to Pepper.” He gave her the ghost of a smirk, almost challenging her.

“Dude, if you’re getting us out of here I will tell her whatever you want. Space aliens fucking stole us away and we had to leave.” She thought for a second. “You know, I was trying to go for something outrageous, but that’s actually feasible.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled when Tony smiled, and she had to smile too. She was such a sucker for that smile. The genuine where he actually meant it. Yeah, that one. He gestured towards the door. “Then by all means.”

She let her fingers fall away from his arm, which was kind of a shame because she was pretty sure he’d been flexing. His hand lingered in the small of her back, though, keeping close against her side as they left the  _ thing _ .

The valet brought the car around for them, and he opened her door for her so she could slip inside.

It wasn’t very long at all before they were in Tony’s penthouse. Of course, considering the way he drove that really wasn’t a surprise. Darcy pulled herself up onto one of the barstools. “Just to warn you, there may be an imprint of my fingernails in the door. You kinda drive like a maniac.”

“Too bad they’re just in the door.” He spread his hands wide, resting them on the polished surface of the bar. “What would you like?”

She let her eyes move over the large selection of bottles along the back shelf. “Surprise me. Something sweet, a little tart, and cold. It was stuffy in there.”

He pulled out a cocktail shaker, spinning it with a flourish. “I can do that. Prepare to have your socks blown off.”

“I’m not wearing any.” Which reminded her, she didn’t have to be in her heels anymore, either. She kicked them off, letting them fall to the floor with a clatter.

“Then I’ve already won.” He nodded as he pulled down a wide-topped margarita glass and set it on the bar. No sugar or salt on the rim or anything, he just poured the contents of the shaker directly into it. “There. Give it a try.”

She slid the glass towards herself. Her fingers cradled it as she picked it up and took an experimental drink. No, it was amazing. It was  _ way _ better than whatever she’d had at the thing. “This is amazing. From now on you’re gonna have to make all of my drinks ever.”

He nodded, setting a tumbler on the dark wood and upcapping a fancy crystal decanter. “I’ll think about it. What’s in it for me?” He poured an amber liquid into the tumbler. Not just a socially-acceptable finger at the bottom, either, he was actually having a drink with her. Good thing they wouldn’t be driving anywhere else.

She cocked her head, folding her arms on the bar as she looked across at him. “Didn’t we already have the conversation where I report to Pepper?”

“Mm, touche. You know…” He pointed to her before lifting the glass to his lips. “She is going to get suspicious if you don’t complain about me at least a little. I’m hard to work with, don’t play well with others,that type of thing.”

“I don’t know, we don’t work together, and we’ve certainly never played together.” Darcy clamped her lips closed as soon as she said that. She was only about a third of the way through her drink, but she was totally blaming it on that.

“I believe you mean  _ yet _ .” He actually winked at her as he took another drink.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” She dropped her elbow against the bar, resting the side of her face against her hand. “Why is your bar so wide, anyway?”

“Body shots.” The answer was almost automatic.

Her eyebrows drew together. “I’m serious.”

Tony just looked at her. “So am I. Come here.”

She slid off the stool and made her way around the bar to his side of it. His hands were warm as they settled on her hips so he could help her into a sitting position on top of the bar. He didn’t move away right away, though, his eyes dark as they lingered over her.

“I’ve never done body shots before.” There was a huskiness to her voice that Darcy was totally blaming on the alcohol.

“No? I think I’m in for a treat.” He paused, pointing at her. “Wait. You’re in for a treat. Maybe some mutual treating here.”

He was just as good as cutting limes as he was at making cocktails, apparently, and somehow it didn’t seem strange that he just had limes hanging out in the bar fridge. By the time she was done with her cocktail he’d reduced the little citrus fruit to neat eighths.

“Lay back.” He was very solicitous, helping her lay down against the top of the bar. It was chilly under her skin, but she didn’t mind so much, it helped with the flushed feeling that was totally because of the alcohol and for no other reason at all.

“Like this?” She brought one arm behind her head to lay on, propping her up a little.

“Yeah.” His eyes swept over her. He looked about to say something, but instead he just handed her a lime wedge. “Between your teeth.”

The rind tasted just about as bad as she expected, especially in contrast to the sweetness of the cocktail. But it was just for a second, it would be fine.

Tony had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves at some point, and now he held a salt shaker. “You ready?” One eyebrow arched, the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk.

Darcy nodded. She couldn’t really answer him with the lime in her mouth.

He leaned over her, and she felt the hot velvet of his tongue gliding over her skin, just above the low neckline of her dress. He took his time, she was pretty sure he didn’t need to stay there that long. But what did she know, she’d never done this before.

He straightened away. The salt felt a little weird as he sprinkled it over her skin. Some bounced away, some stuck to the wet line. He leaned over her again, and she couldn’t keep in a soft noise when his tongue traced the exact same line. She tried to cover it with a cough, but she was pretty sure she wasn’t convincing anyone.

He tipped the shot glass back, draining it, and then he bent over her again. His lips brushed against her as he plucked the lime from her mouth, cool and smoky from the tequila. He sucked on it for a moment before tossing it in the sink. “Body shot.”

“Yeah.” She licked her lips, trying to lick away the lingering lime. “Well, now I can cross that off my list.”

“Unless you want a turn.”

“Me?” She sat up, letting her feet swing down over the side. “You mean, from you?” Her head spun a little as she sat up, warm and fuzzy.

He took an exaggerated look around the room, leaning over to peer past her before straightening up. “I don’t see anyone else here.”

She nodded, her tongue chasing across her lips again. His eyes tracked the motion, dark and intense. “I could do that.”

“This’ll make it easier.” He pulled off the dark silk waistcoat, tossing it absently over the bar. The white dress shirt followed, and then the sleeveless undershirt he had on underneath. That was probably unnecessary, but she sure as hell wasn’t complaining as her gaze traced across the ridges and lines of his lean, muscled torso.

“Yeah, much easier.” She let her hand rest against his shoulder for balance or whatever. She didn’t pick up the salt shaker he’d abandoned, but he didn’t pick up a lime, either. “We should switch spots.”

“Sure.” His hands closed over her waist, but instead of helping her back down to the floor he ended up standing between her legs. He was quite a bit taller than her normally, but this seemed to close the distance between them nicely. She didn’t have to lean back at all to meet his gaze. “Or you could stay there.”

“I could.” She nodded, leaning forward to nip gently at his lower lip.

His fingers tightened against her, crushing the dress against her waist. “Careful, Darcy. You keep doing that and I’m going to forget all about tequila.”

“I’m totally okay with that.” She did it again, drawing his lip between her own.

He made a little noise of approval. His fingers pushed up over the satiny fabric of her down to find the zipper just under her arm. It made a very satisfying rasping noise as he pulled it down. Her bodice fell forward, helped by his nimble fingers as he pulled it down to her waist. Darcy had to pull her arms out of the straps or they’d be trapped at her sides.

Instead of diving for the newly exposed skin or the clasps of her bra, however, Tony’s lips slipped away from hers and down over the side of her neck. “In case I missed any salt.”

Her head fell back to give him more room. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how gravity works.”

“It’s applied gravity. You’ll have to trust me on this.” He nipped lightly at her throat, making her breath catch.

“Gravity does act funny sometimes.” Her fingers pushed through his thick, dark hair.

“Personally…” His mouth worked around the other side of her neck, following her jaw back until he got to the hollow beneath her ear. She gasp as heat tingled through her. “Personally, I like friction better.”

“Ooh, I bet I can help with that.” She reached for the front of his black trousers. Sure enough he was already getting hard, his erection forming a ridge at the front of his pants. She scooted to the edge of the counter, her thighs spread wide around his hips. It took just a little bit of shifting before the her position was just right. The next time she rocked into him, her clit caught against his hard cock even through their clothes. “Friction is the best.” She grinded against him, pleasure only adding to the light-headed feeling.

As she continued to writhe against him, Tony stilled, his lips parted on her skin. “I think we’re going to need more gravity before we can have more friction.” 

“Okay, but you’ll have to help me.”

Sure enough, his pants came off pretty quickly, but she needed a hand with the dress and the light blue lingerie she’d had on underneath.

The bar counter was warm by now from her sitting on it, and her skin stuck a little bit against the smooth surface as he stepped between her legs.

Darcy reached down and took ahold of his shaft, letting the head slip up and down along her hot center. “Hmm, gravity and then friction.”

His lips moved against the side of her neck. “I was hoping for a little bit more direct friction.”

“Like this?” She held him just right so the sensitive spot just below the head nudged against her clit when she rolled her hips. “Oh god, Tony!” came out on a wail when he pushed forward to meet her the next time she rolled her hips.

“Mm, pretty close. Do you want this, or do you want more?”

She couldn’t think. Her thoughts were swirling around, lost under the hot buzz of pleasure that was gathering in tighter. “Yes,” she gasped, her fingernails scraping along his scalp as her fingers slid through her hair. She exactly wasn’t sure what she was agreeing to anymore.

“More?” He gently pulled his hand away and repositioned himself. Before she could protest he drove himself in deep, his thumb settling over her sensitive nub.

“More,” was practically a whimper. She rocked in to meet him every time he surged forward, the jolt as their bodies met making his thumb skitter over her.

She felt like she was flying, like she could barely be contained inside her skin. She gripped his shoulders, head back, and let out a long moan when his lips closed over her throat. Pleasure closed in around her in a thick haze, pulling her body tighter and tighter until she came with a wordless cry. She clenched around him, her nails raking along his shoulders.

“Fuck, Darce.” His voice was thick and husky, his lips moving along her skin as he spoke. He didn’t even slow down, just thrust into her again and again.

Eventually he lost his rhythm, his strokes deeper and lasting longer. When he stiffened against her she pushed his hand out of the way, coaxing herself the last little way towards ecstasy.

His head dropped on her shoulder, his back heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “This probably shouldn’t be one of the things you tell Pepper.”

“I dunno,” she replied, licking her dry lips. “I can tell her I  _ handled _ you and it was very stimulating.”

He snorted, hot breath puffing against her shoulder. “Do that and she’ll send me to another one of those boring events.”

Darcy shrugged, stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck. “I can think of worse things. ‘Cause then you’ll be picturing me naked and trying to see how fast we can get out of there.”

His lips brushed over her collarbone. “If you bring that on me, the flagellation is definitely going to be participatory.”

“Mm.” A happy sigh slipped out. “I hope you’re good with a flogger, then.”

Tony lifted his head and looked at her for a long moment in silence. “You’re going to kill me. You’re actually going to kill me.”

Her eyes widened in concern. “Hopefully not until after the flagellation or that would be the biggest tease.”

His cock twitched deep inside her, and he dropped his head to her shoulder and let out a groan.


End file.
